This invention relates to box spring mattresses, more particularly to a modular box spring mattress.
Because conventional box spring mattresses are usually produced as one integral unit, it is difficult to clean them. Furthermore, if an internal part of this kind of spring mattress is damaged, no replacement of the part can be made and a new spring mattress must be bought. To solve these shortcomings, I invented a combination spring mattress which is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. application No. 155,657, now abandoned. However, this combination spring mattress is complicated in construction and has numerous parts therefore causing high manufacturing costs and difficulty in assembly and disassembly.